<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by Marvel_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406130">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_10/pseuds/Marvel_10'>Marvel_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Deadpool - All Media Types, Defenders (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_10/pseuds/Marvel_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Harris better know as Emily Barton is Clint Barton’s nice. Clint had never meet her though due to family circumstances. Her mother was Clint’s younger sister. They had never gotten along unless they had to. But Clint wouldn’t hold a grudge against his sister he still loved her. He knew about the girl but not much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ant-Man/Original Female Character, Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Deadpool/Original Female Character, Defenders/Original Female Character, Spider-Man/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Sight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I hear you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fury sir.” Hill said as she led a girl towards him. She had Dark brown hair that looked golden brown in the light. Her eyes where a lighter brown. She had blonde streaks in her hair that highlighted her eyes.</p><p>“Her name is Emily Harris Barton sir.” Hill said. “Bring her to my office and get Clint Barton here ASAP.” Fury said. Hill nodded and brought the girl to his office then told Clint to get over here now. </p><p>Fury hadn’t forgotten what her mother had told him almost 13 years ago when she was born. (“Fury I know Clint won’t want to take her but he has to. You give him this letter when I die.” She said as she handed Fury 2 letters and a box. “Give her this box when I die and don’t open the letter until then. Okay Fury.” She said “okay Barton.” Fury said. “It’s Harris I changed it less chance of her getting hurt.” She said.)<br/>
____________________________</p><p>“Who was that Clint?” Natasha asked. “Hill said I need to get there as soon as possible must be important.” Clint said</p><p>“Alright but if they send you on a mission tell me so I can save your ass.” Natasha said. </p><p>“I’m going to take the Quinn jet there on the helicarrier.” Clint said as he left. </p><p>Hill was waiting for him at the landing bay. “What’s up am I kicking Hydras ass.” Clint asked ready for battle. “No this is more personal for you Clint follow me.” Hill said as Clint followed her. </p><p>“Fury is waiting for you in his office.” Hill said on the verge of tears. Clint had never seen her like this before. </p><p>Clint walked in the office to find Fury at his desk with a girl he didn’t recognize in the corner. </p><p>“Clint I have to inform you that your sister has passed and has left her daughter in your care.” Fury said. </p><p>“The home she is going to is stable enough so here.” Fury said as he handed over a letter. “What’s this Fury?” Clint asked. </p><p>“It’s a letter your sister wrote for you when she had Emily.” Fury said. “So she is telling me to take care of her daughter because she died.” Clint said </p><p>“You know she didn’t choose this!” Emily said. “Sorry just why me?” Clint asked now facing the girl. “I don’t have any other family and mom didn’t want me in foster care.” She said.</p><p>“What about your dad?” Clint asked really not wanting to take her in. “He ditched after he found out about my hearing impairment.” She said. Clint noticed the clunky hearing aids she was wearing they reminded him of his from when he was little. </p><p>“Mom said I got it from you.” She said. “Uh yeah I guess so.” He said. Now he couldn’t give up on this kid he didn’t want her to go through what him and his sister had to go through. </p><p>“Alright you coming?” Clint asked. “Wait mom said she gave Fury something to give to me if she died.” She said looking at fury hopefully. He handed over a small box.</p><p>“What’s that?” Clint asked. “Mom’s locket.” Emily said with a surprised voice. </p><p>“Well we should be going kid.” Clint said as the two walked to the Quinn jet. </p><p>It was silent on the way over. Clint didn’t hear her at all it only worried him a little but she was safe.</p><p>They finally landed. When Clint went to help her out he found she had puffy red eyes. She had been crying. “Hey if you wanna talk before you meet everyone.” Clint said </p><p>“No I’m good I just need to breath for a minute.” Emily said as she took in deep breaths. “If it wasn’t in the letter which I doubt it was I have anxiety attacks sometimes not as much as I used to but it still happens.” Emily said as she got up.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to talk?” Clint asked. “You’re as bad as mom.” She laughed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily had just arrived at the upstate compound. Emily knew more people where here than at the tower but she was not expecting this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok just follow me there’s a bunch of people staying here.” Clint said. “Not helping my nerves Clint.” Emily said trying not to have a panic attack.</p><p>“Hey can I ask what’s the anxiety stuff about?” Clint asked as they walked to the building. “You try not being anxious when you know your mom is risking her life every day.” Emily said with snark. She pulled her suitcase behind her.</p><p>“Who’s the stray Clint?” Tony asked as they reached the building.</p><p>“Tony my niece. Niece,Tony.” Clint said. “Oh but why?” Tony asked. “I have my own family secrets and to be fair I just meet her today.” Clint said. He and Emily walked past Stark and into the building </p><p>“Here’s your room.” Clint said as he opened the door to an empty room. Emily put her stuff down and followed Clint to the kitchen.</p><p>“Clint your back. That was fast.” Steve said not turning around. “Uh yeah it wasn’t a mission Fury had to give me something.” Clint said.</p><p>“Um I’m not a thing Clint. And you love me.” Emily said. “Alright that’s enough of your mouth.” Clint said.</p><p>“You are?” Steve had turned around to the new voice. “Emily Harris Barton. I’m Birdbrains niece.” Emily said.</p><p>“Your mother taught you that didn’t she?!” Clint said. “Yeah she taught me a lot of things. How to know when a spy is spying on you was one of them.” Emily turned her head to find a surprised Natasha.</p><p>“How did you know I was there?” Natasha asked. “I could feel the vibration of your feet.” Emily said. </p><p>“Impressive.” Natasha said. “Your good kid!” Clint praised her knowing her mother had wanted to be a spy.</p><p>“I learned from the one who learned from the best.” Emily said keeping her uncle in her line of sight.</p><p>“You’ll meet everyone tonight.” Steve said. “Great that’s just what my nerves need.” Emily said sarcastically. </p><p>“Don’t mind her. She just has anxiety issues.” Clint said. “Oh alright go ahead and tell the world.” Emily said playfully. </p><p>Clint laughed at the way she was trying to be serious but failing. “Ha ha.” Emily said to Clint. Steve chuckled at the twos playfulness Natasha simply smirked at them.<br/>
__________________________<br/>
“Uncle Clint are you sure I have to go to dinner?” Emily asked. “Yes you need to meet everyone and they need to meet you.” Clint said putting a hand on her tense shoulders. Her shoulders relaxed at the touch.</p><p>Clint would have to remember this for later. The two walked down the hall towards the dining area. Clint knew he would have to keep an eye on her all night just in case of an attack.</p><p>When they got there there where only 3 other people Bucky and Steve making dinner and Sam setting the table. </p><p>“Hey Steve, Sam, and Bucky.” Clint said as he lead the girl in. “Hey Emily this is Bucky and Sam.” Steve said as he gestured between the men. </p><p>“Uh hi.” Emily said nervously. It was obvious to them she was shy. “Nice to meet you.” Bucky reached out with his flesh hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” She said shaking his hand and relaxing a bit. “Oh I see how it is.” Sam said queuing in on the situation.</p><p>She chuckled a little. “Nice to meet you Sam.” Emily said reaching her hand out. Sam shook it. </p><p>“Suck up.” Clint said. Making her chuckle again. “Nice to see you support me so much.” She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Alright dinner is almost ready. Better take your seat.” Steve suggested knowing the girl would want to stay by Clint. </p><p>The two sat down as people flowed in from all over the complex for dinner. Emily barley knew anyone. She barley even knew her Uncle.</p><p>She finished her dinner relatively fast. Before excusing herself and going to her room. She had never felt so alone before. She had always either had her mother or her best friend or both now she had neither. </p><p>Clint didn’t go after her when she left knowing she wanted to be alone. He knew this had to be hard on her.</p><p>“So Clint who’s your friend?” Jessica asked. “She’s my niece Emily. She is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future.” Clint said. </p><p>“So you just decide it’s a good idea to bring your family to the compound?” Tony asked. “No but she doesn’t have anyone else left it’s just me. Her dad left after he found out about her hearing impairment. It’s like mine just as severe too.” Clint said. </p><p>“Well can’t she go to foster care or an orphanage?” Tony asked. “Really Tony?!” Bruce piped up. </p><p>“What?!” Tony asked. “You know the New York Foster system sucks and do you want her to think her family just wanted to abandon her!” Bruce said. </p><p>“Alright whatever I’m going to the lab. Clint that girl is your responsibility.” Tony said. “Figured that Ironass.” Clint said. </p><p>“So what you have custody of her now?” Luke asked. “Yeah her mother made sure that if she died I got immediate custody of her.” Clint said.</p><p>“How old is she even?” Peter asked. “She’s only 13 but is used to the whole by herself thing. It’s going to take time to warm up to her but she’s a good kid.” Clint said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Panic attacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily has a panic attack and Clint helps her through it. Clint finds out more about the kid and why she has panic attacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So dinner didn’t go how Clint had thought. He had let Emily have her space after dinner. </p><p>He still didn’t know a whole lot about the kid. He wished he had been more involved in her life now but she was only 6 years old during the New York attacks.</p><p>He didn’t have time to spend with her when she was little. And her mother vetoed anytime he did try to come over.</p><p>He went to go get her up for the day. “Hey Emily you up yet.” Clint asked through the door. He didn’t get an answer though. </p><p>“It’s time to get up Emily.” Clint said trying to get her up. She still didn’t answer. Clint decided it was enough and opened the door.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting what he found. Emily was curled up on her bed in a panic attack. Her breathing was erratic and she was shaking. He could tell she was crying.</p><p>Clint went straight to her side. “Hey hey Emily look at me. Focus on my breathing.” Clint said. Her complete focus was on Clint. She was following his breathing.</p><p>She was still shaking but her breathing was stable which Clint was glad for. “Emily you have to talk to someone about this.” </p><p>She just nodded to Clint. “I-I should talk a-about it. C-can I talk to y-you about it?” Emily asked Clint. Her face was tear stained she looked desperate Clint couldn’t say no.</p><p>“Of course.” Clint said as he pulled her in for a hug. Immediately she was less tense. “O-okay. I-I didn’t tell anyone th-this but when I-I was li-little people took m-me. I-I remember it vi-vividly. I-I felt s-so alone. No one there for me.” Emily said shaking stoping.</p><p>Clint knew she had seen things no one should see but this. She is so young she should feel safe. Now he understood her anxiety to new people.</p><p>He hugged her tightly. “I promise you are safe here. I mean it’s a house of heroes!” Clint said. Emily giggled at him.</p><p>After Emily cleaned up and got some clothes on. She meet Clint outside her room. The both of them walked into the living room where Wade and Peter where talking. Matt and Jessica where arguing again. Steve and Natasha where watching the news and Petrio was annoying Wanda.</p><p>Emily and Clint sat by Steve and Nat. “So what are they arguing about this time?” Clint asked sarcastically. “She messed with his suit again.” Wade chimed in.</p><p>“And who might this be?” Wade asked. Wade hadn’t been at dinner last night. “This is Emily she is my niece and is 13.” Clint said.</p><p>“Pleasure miss I’m Wade Wilson Deadpool.” Wade said in a fancy voice. “Oh I know who you are. My mom always ranted about how immature you where.” Emily said Clint didn’t even try to hide his laughter. </p><p>“Well I see the snark runs in the family.” Peter said. “What gave me away?” Emily asked with sarcasm. </p><p>“Your all immature.” Natasha said. “Except Steve and sometimes Matt and Peter.” She stated.</p><p>“So this is what you do Uncle. Talk with your friends all day no wonder mom thought you where a bad influence.” Emily said sarcastically. “Ha Ha your so funny.” Clint said.</p><p>“Whatever. You know where a lab is I need to fix my gear.” Emily said to Clint.</p><p>“What you have gear?” Natasha asked. “Uh yeah. Mom said I should learn combat skills and have gear in case worst came to worse.” Emily said.</p><p>“What exactly can you do?” Clint asked knowing his sister was through. “Well she made me learn martial arts and karate. Then I know hand to hand combat. She taught me how to use daggers and hand held weapons. I know archery and how to survive on my own for months. And I know biology pretty well and I’m good at robotics I also know Morse Code in case.” Emily said. </p><p>“Whoa. I knew my sister wanted you to know how to protect yourself but Whoa.” Clint said.</p><p>“What else can you do?” Steve asked. “Look Mom made me start doing this stuff before I could walk and I’m a quick study. I know a lot of things and in time you’ll know all my talents.” Emily said.</p><p>“I like you.” Natasha said. “Thank you you seem cool to. Now where is that lab at?” Emily asked.</p><p>Peter took her to the labs because he had to work on stuff to.</p><p>“Did you know she knew all that?” Steve asked. “Uh no I literally just meet her the other day!” Clint said.</p><p>“She could be good for the team in the future?” Natasha said warily. “Oh no. No no no no. Her mother will haunt me from the grave if her baby is hurt.” Clint protested. Natasha left it at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily has been living at the compound for a month and has gotten relatively comfortably with everyone. But she is left alone when everyone has to go on a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things where finally starting to feel normal again for the young teen. She had gotten used to everyone leaving for missions.</p><p>Usually someone would stay behind but this time it was all hands on deck. Emily was given a weeks worth of microwavable food and Pepper would check in on her in the mornings and evenings.</p><p>It was day 2 of a week long mission. Emily decided to check out the compound.</p><p>Emily didn’t really go anywhere other then the living room, kitchen, backyard, and her room. So she decided to find the training room. She wanted to practice throwing knives.</p><p>She finally found the training room after 3 hours. It was huge. It had all sorts of exercises equipment and an archery range. </p><p>She found some throwing knives and started practicing. It felt natural. Then she felt vibrations in the floor. </p><p>She had taken her hearing aids out because Tony was making her a more efficient pair as he said. She turned around to find Pepper. </p><p>She put in the hearing aids that where on the table to listen to Pepper. </p><p>“So this is where you went. I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the compound for a little?” Pepper asked. </p><p>Emily and Pepper had meet a week after she arrived. Immediately the two bonded mainly because they both enjoy dragging the three scientist to dinner.</p><p>“Uh yeah sure. Sounds good.” Emily said. “Great. How about we go get lunch sound good?” Pepper asked.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Emily said.<br/>
______________________________<br/>
5 hours later and a good meal Emily is curled in front of the TV.</p><p>Pepper had left for DC and couldn’t come to dinner. That’s why they went out for lunch. Pepper wouldn’t be back for 4 days.</p><p>That meant Emily had free rain of the compound. Though Friday would keep her in check. She decided to do something she hadn’t done since she got here. Dance.</p><p>Emily had a lot of talents she loved to dance though. It made her feel good. </p><p>Emily found a dance studio while looking for the training room earlier they day. She went in the studio and started the music it was calm.</p><p>Emily started with ballet and ended with hip hop. It  felt good. </p><p>Friday told her to go to bed at about 10. Emily hadn’t slept so good in ages. She was so tired she just fell asleep.<br/>
__________________<br/>
5 very boring days later the team was coming home. Emily knew how to cook some things. So she decided to make so brownies for the team.</p><p>When the team arrived Friday told her to stay in the living room. Emily did not want to listen. Friday blocked her exit. </p><p>But Emily was smart and took the vents. If they weren’t coming to the living room that meant they where at the infirmary.</p><p>Emily had been following Clint around in the vents for about two weeks now. She found her why to the infirmary and found a place to look at what was happening.</p><p>Nat was on a bed with a gash. Tony had a lot of bruises and possibly breaks. Sam had cuts all over his left side. Clint was unconscious and bruised. Matt had a definite break in his arm. And Peter. Peter was severely bruised had deep cuts and some definite breaks. </p><p>Everyone else seemed relatively fine except Jessica who probably had a sprained ankle. Emily just sat in the vent and watched Bruce work on all of them.</p><p>That is until Friday spoke. “Dr.Banner miss Barton appears to have fled to the vents I can not detect exactly where she is but she is close to the infirmary.” Friday said.</p><p>‘Well shit!’ Emily thinks. “Oh that’s just great. Clint why did you have to teach her to hide in the vents!” Nat said. “I didn’t teach her she just followed me!” Clint defended.</p><p>“Well we need to find her before she sees us like this.” Jessica said. Everyone agreed. ‘Well double shit’ Emily thought.</p><p>“I think I found her.” Wanda said pointing to the vent you where in. ‘Damn you Wanda!’ Emily thought.</p><p>Emily tried to crawl to an area they couldn’t reach her. But it was to late someone had grabbed her leg she tried to kick at it but it was strong and firm.</p><p>The person that grabbed her was Luke. She was now on the floor in front of the people who hadn’t gotten hurt. But still Emily wore that shit-eating grin she wore when she saw something they didn’t want her to see.</p><p>“What is it with Barton’s and vents?” Danny asked. “Uh I’m going to go now.” Emily said. “No you’re not.” Clint said.</p><p>“But what did I do?!” Emily asked. “Wait what did she do?” Clint asked Bruce. “Climbed in the vents and slayed on us.” Bruce said stitching up Nat. </p><p>“Wait how did you get the drop on us?” Nat asked. “You try and entertain yourself for a week with one person checking in on you only in the morning and evening.” Emily said with snark.</p><p>“Alright point taken.” Nat said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily has been with her new family for one year and it’s Christmas now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos. I worked really hard on this. I am actually deaf in real life and have generalized anxiety disorder and PTSD. This was hard to write at times but the next part is more dramatic so be ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year. It seemed weird to Emily that it had been a year since she came to the compound.</p><p>It was Christmas now. Clint had helped her pick out presents for everyone.</p><p>“Emily get up its Christmas!” Clint said. At times Clint was like a child. “Coming!” Emily said as she got up.</p><p>Emily got a gift from everyone. Wade had gotten her taco socks. She was the only person who liked tacos as much as him.</p><p>Once everyone had unwrapped their gifts Emily got a box and gave it to Clint. Inside was a black watch. On the inside it was embroidered. It said ‘Family is forever ♾’. </p><p>Clint hugged her tight. Then Nat got up and got two small boxes. “Now I don’t know if it will top the watch but here and I have a matching bracelet.” Nat said.</p><p>Over the past year the three of them had grown close. </p><p>Emily and Clint opened the boxes to find Beautiful pendents. Emily’s was on a necklace and Clint’s was on a pin. </p><p>The pendent was a rose spider and arrow in a gold circle. It was Beautiful. </p><p>The day was filled with laughter as they played games and ate cookies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>